Aunque la gente hable
by 3BYhancock
Summary: Sasuke entra a la preparatoria sin mucho entusiasmo, pero conoce a un extraño rubio con el que comienza una extraña amistad; ¿sucedera algo más?¿será sasuke capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos aunque sus compañeros se burlen? OOC y AU SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1: Kmbio d escuela cambio d vida

Introducción

capítulo 1: "cambio de escuela, cambio de vida"

_Sasuke se sentía incomodo, no creía que entrar a la preparatoria debería ser algo por lo que emocionarse, además, todos los de su edad eran demasiado inmaduros para agradarle; pero, él sólo necesitaba los amigos que tenía, ¿para que más?, de que le serviría adaptarse en su nueva escuela, de nada._

_-"pero mis amigos no estarán en la misma escuela que yo"-pensó amargamente mientras repasaba la lista de materiales que llevaría a la escuela._

El día era tranquilo, parecía normal; Sasuke se despertó temprano para ir a la escuela -sin muchos animos de hecho- se amargó el desayuno con pensamientos poco agradables sobre el colegio y la bola de #%&$ que irían emocionados a ella.

Tomo sus inseparables audífonos y partió sin despedirse de nadie.

Parecía que no se equivocaba-pensó al entrar a su salón y ver a los demás-, todos tenían cara de niños tontos, al fondo una niña de cabellos largos y ojos claros que parecía demasiado nerviosa, ya que no paraba de jugarse los deditos; un poco más allá un tio que no paraba de comer frituras desesperado, no muy lejos de allí estaba otro que llevaba gafas negras y el cuello alto. Todos parecían la clase de personas con las que no le gustaría tratar.

Estaba hundiendose en el aburrimiento cuando entró él, sus ojos negros se entrecerraron disgustados por el salto que dio su corazón, se maldijo por lo bajo mientras el alegre rubio entraba al aula y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto cuando el chico se sentó a su lado. ¿que demonios había sido esa reacción al verlo entrar? Esa reacción sólo se la permitía al ver una chica caliente, pero ese rubio de ojos azules y hermosa... no! Estúpida sonrisa no era una chica, mucho menos guapa. Se pasó una mano en su cabellera negra con desesperación intentando apartar esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza, lo habría logrado y el asunto hubiera muerto allí si el chico no le hubiera hablado.

-¿te encuentras bien amigo?- el rubio lucía sus dientes blancos

por qué no habría de estar bien?- lo irritaba la sonrisa del rubio- dobe

me pareció que estabas mal- dijo éste con una mueca- no me llames dobe

le llamaré dobe a quien yo quiera!

Sólo te estaba haciendo una pregunta amistosa teme!

Baka!

Tuvieron que parar porque el profesor Umino Iruka acababa de llegar y los miró amenazadoramente antes de entrar; cabe decir que en toda la clase se giraban para lanzarse miradas asesinas.

A proposito- dijo el rubio al término de la clase- soy Usumaki Naruto.

No me interesa dobe

cuál es tu nombre?

No te interesa

Claro que si, después de todo tendre que soportar tu presencia durante tres años así que quiero saber el nombre.

Ushiha Sasuke- dijo éste vagamente

mmm, ¡que lindo nombre!

Eres una chica o que?

¡...!

El resto del día fue tan tranquilo como lo puede ser el primer día de clases en una escuela, Sasuke descubrió que le agradaba ese extraño y alegre joven- y se odiaba por hacerlo-, después de todo era muy amable. Además, se dijo con cierto sonrojo, de verdad parecía una chica. ¿que era eso? ¿por que de pronto experimentaba eso? ¿acaso él era...ga...? ¡no! Claro que no, solo le agrada... ¡no! Solo estaba congeniando con su compañero, nada mas; pero ¿por que demonios pensaba tanto en eso? No podía sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos tontos, y mucho menos al Usumaki. Al final, se convenció de que su compañero en realidad se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo- no era agradable pero al menos no decía que le gustaba- muy en contra de su voluntad. Los pocos amigos que tenía eran muy diferentes a ese rubio, en fin, quizá tendría que acostumbrarse a ese ruidoso chico.

-"después de todo- pensó mientras caminaba detrás del chico que le gritaba para que se apurase- no es completamente desagradable" ¡ya voy dobe! ¡no seas escandaloso!

-¡si no te apuras tendras que invitarme un tazón de ramen'ttebayo!¡leeenntoooo perdedoor!

-tsk... maldito dobe

Salió corriendo detrás del chico que a su vez corrió rapidamente con ramen en la cabeza.

-"corre como kitsune"-se dijo sasuke aumentando la velocidad dandole alcance, ambos dejaron de correr para continuar caminando juntos por la acera.


	2. Chapter 2: La rubia y la pelirosa

Hola todos! Lo sé, me tardé¬¬

Anuncio que estaré actualizando cada vez que pueda (cada día, dos día, semana), igual y espero no demorar mucho. (odió los parciales y al profe de mate)

Aviso: este es un fic yaoi creado por mi, pero aclaro que Naruto le pertenece a Mr. Kishimoto. Si no gustas del SasuNaru y de los OOC no leas.

Notas:

-habla alguien

-"" piensa alguien

"" recuerdan algo

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aunque la gente hable

Capítulo 2: "la rubia y la pelirosa"

-"Día dos"- pensó Sasuke cuando abrió los ojos al nuevo día y se pasó una mano sobre el cabello negro azabache- "me pregunto que sucederá hoy"

De camino a la ducha recordó el día anterior y se puso rojo de vergüenza, corrió a la tina y se hundió completamente como para lavar sus recuerdos.

Flash Back:

"Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por la acera uno al lado del otro retomando la conversación de la escuela

-... No se por que la verdad, intenté caerle bien pero no se porque parece que me odia.

-como te va a odiar dobe, ni siquiera te conoce- por alguna razón se sentía incomodo hablando de eso con él- "como si me interesaran sus asuntitos con las chicas ¡lo acabo de conocer!"

-Pero me mandó a volar en cuanto me presenté con ella, y no me digas dobe'ttebayo

-tsk, porque estás tan interesado en ella, podrías haberte presentado con otra chica

-pero ella es taaaann guapaaa- Naruto se había sonrojado

-...- Sasuke no entendía porque le molestaba tanto la charla del dobe- que idiotez, dobe, a mi no me interesan esas tonterías de adolescentes- había encontrado el motivo perfecto

-Eres un amargado teme,- suspiró- ¿es que nunca te has enamorado?

-Las chicas de mi edad son todas tontas, me gustan las buenas pero son demasiado idiotas como para que me enamore de ellas- le pareció un buen discurso

-Entonces...- Naruto se detuvo y lo miró curioso- ¿te gustan los hombres teme?

Sasuke se detuvo tambien y lo miró unos segundos antes de ponerse rojo y salir corriendo tras él, se convenció a sí mismo de que no se había puesto rojo porque el dobe había dicho lo que él se había estado preguntando durante todo el día por culpa del kitsune mismo que no había parado de ofrecerle cosas, hacerle conversar y lanzarle sonrisas que cualquiera -menos Sasuke- podría haber llamado tiernas, lo que provocaba sonrojos de parte del azabache- que se maldecía por dentro- y sólo acertaba a tartamudear y mover la cabeza para responderle. Corrió detrás de él acelerando cada vez más hasta que alfin le dio alcance y le jaló un brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta, iba a darle un golpe con la mano libre pero lo jaló demasiado fuerte pues Naruto salió disparado hacía Sasuke haciendo que el Ushiha se cayera con él encima provocando que su boca- la cual estaba abierta en un grito mudo- se posara sobre la del azabache -que tambien estaba abierta-.

Sasuke perdió noción de sí mismo, sólo sabía que tenia al dobe sobre sí en una especie de beso y la cara ardiendo; no supo cuanto tardó así pero cuando consiguió reaccionar empujó al rubio para que se quitara de encima.

-ya terminaste dobe- aunque pretendía sonar seguro su voz temblaba y era consiente de que seguía rojo- al parecer el gay eres tú.

-Callate teme- Naruto estaba mucho más aturdido que Sasuke pero no estaba rojo- que asco...

-el que debería estar asqueado soy yo dobe- estaba recobrando los sentidos- entonces, ¿eres gay?

-¡Claro que no teme!- lanzó un golpe que a Sasuke no le costó esquivar- sólo estaba demasiado asustado para...

-De verdad pareces una chica- dijo el azabache dandole la espalda y siguiendo con su camino- mira que asustarse por una tontería así, dobe.

-Pues en Konoha no se ve con mucho aprecio a los gays- el rubio también emprendió la marcha trás el Ushiha- así que no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que lo eres.

-Serás...

-ja ja ja, eso no trae buenos resultados, recuerdas dattetebayo.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que si fuera de laser habría caído muerto al instante; Naruto sin embargo no se dejó intimidar.

End Flash Back

Sasuke salió de la ducha maldiciendo al kitsune y todo lo que tenía que ver con el, desde sus ojos celestes y brillantes hasta su forma de caminar; se vistió con toda la pereza del mundo con el aburrido uniforme de la escuela. Después de intentar peinarse (su cabello quedó igual: con mechones puntiagudos) bajó a comer y salió (otra vez) sin decirle adios a nadie.

Al llegar a la escuela descubrió que Naruto lo esperaba ya sentado en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Lo saludó con un movimiento a la cabeza al que Sasuke respondió secamente, dudó un instante antes de dirigirse al lado del rubio, cuando una chica salida de quién sabe donde se paró delante de él.

-Sakura-chan! -la saludó alegremente el kitsune para gran disgusto de Sasuke- como estas? Por qué no te sientas con...

-Sasuke-kun!- interrumpió la chica el discurso de Naruto- soy Haruno Sakura, es un placer.

El azabache se limitó a mover la cabeza, Naruto infló las mejillas en señal de protesta haciendo que su cara se viera sumamente angelical.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Otra seca cabeceada de parte del aludido que estaba molesto (de lo cual la Haruno no se dio por enterada); se divirtió con la cara de enojo del dobe (aunque solo sonrió medio de lado) y se sentó a su lado.

Cuando el rubio se distrajo, Ushiha aprovechó para recorrerlo con la mirada; definitivamente la pelos de chicle (Sakura tenía el cabello rosado) estaba ciega, el kitsune era bastante atractivo, tenía, aunque esbelto, un cuerpo atletico; incluyendo su angelical cara, de ojos celestes y labios finos ... Sasuke se puso de pie al instante y se puso rojo de furia, ¡él pensando eso! Era un insulto a sí mismo, una tragedia para su orgullo! Una...

Estaba apartando sus pensamientos del dobe cuando una chica pasó frente a el, era la forma perfecta de alejar sus pensamientos de Naruto; era una joven de verdad guapa. El único problema era que debía convencerse de que la joven no se parecía a Naruto (de hecho no lo logró); La chica tenía una larga cabellera rubia, ojos celestes pero no tan brillantes y tiernos que los del kitsune, además de una sonrisa juguetona propia de Naruto. Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que definitivamente le gustaban sólo las mujeres y que si quería intentar algo en la escuela sería con esa chica que pasaba frente a él.

-"debería hablarle así nada más o que"

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia atrás provocando que la rubia chocara con él.

-disculpa- dijo éste inmediatamente- no era mi intención

-no te preocupes- respondió la rubia, que veía con mucho interés a Sasuke- eh...

-Sasuke, Ushiha Sasuke

-Mucho gusto, soy Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa (muy convincente), ya lo tenía, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Había una persona que no estaba tan complacida de la escena. Había un rubio que observaba a una pelirosa que parecía dispuesta a matar a la rubia que se puso entre ella y el azabache. El cual- pese a su decisión de olvidar el asunto- observaba divertido los pucheros del dobe.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ok, aqui concluye este cap; saludos a las miembros de mi club (ustedes saben que hablo de ustedes); ya saben en que me inspiro con esta historia y tú niña, si tú la fanatica del IchiRuki, yo se aunque lo niegues que esperabas la conti del fic, jejeje :p.

Me salió un poco raro el cap, igual y espero que os guste. Dejen comentarios, buenos y malos. Los quiero a todos, espero actualizar pronto.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Cita doble

Hola de nuevo!

Lo se, me tarde una eternidad. Espero y el contenido haga algo para compensarlo

Aviso: este es un fic yaoi creado por mi, pero aclaro que Naruto le pertenece a Mr. Kishimoto. Si no gustas del SasuNaru y de los OOC no leas.

Notas:

-habla alguien

-"" piensa alguien

"" recuerdan algo

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aunque la gente hable

capitulo 3: cita doble (dedicado a HuMi-Chan)

Primera parte

-"¿como te quitas ideas tontas de la cabeza?"-se dijo Sasuke sonriendo- ¡Saliendo con una chica caliente claro!

Se había decidido a invitar a la rubia a salir, pero aun no; claro que no. Debía esperar sino parecería desesperado, aunque sabía que le gustaba a la chica; si, esa mirada era inconfundible. Ahora debía cambiarse de lugar (al lado de la Yamanaka no estaría mal), deshacerse del dobe y podría dejar de tener ideas estúpidas de la cabeza. Era el plan perfecto pero...

-Oi teme- Naruto lo miraba con picardía (aunque a Sasuke le pereció sexi)- te gusta, cierto? Ja! Al perfecto Ushiha le gusta alguien.

-mnomemolestes dobe- Sasuke era consciente de que se había puesto rojo- claro que no, solo quiero pasar el rato

-entonces porque hablas tan bajo- llevaban un rato susurrando-es obvio que no quieres que se entere, verdad?

-tsk, es porque no quiero que Umino nos saque de la clase- el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra- has favor de callarte.

-mmm, teme eres un amargado- dijo el dobe un tanto mosqueado- tengo que pedirte un favor.

-sea lo que sea, puede esperar a que termine la clase- dijo el azabache, que se acercaba más al dobe para poder hablar en voz mas baja, el rubio, captando el mensaje, lo imitó.

-pero es importante, mira, me gustaria que...

-Hey! Ustedes dos!- al fin el profesor se había dado cuenta- si van a besarse les agradecería que lo hicieran afuera de mi clase- les dijo señalando la puerta.

Estaba hecho, lo único que tenía en su azabache cabeza era asesinar al kitsune; sacarlo de la clase en su segundo día! Decididamente lo iba a matar.

Toda la clase se reía en silencio, pudo notar las miradas burlonas en su nuca cuando se adelantaba a la salida.

El dobe ni por enterado se daba- de hecho parecía divertido ante el hecho de estar fuera- y retomó su conversación como si nada .

-te decía que me gustaría que invitaras a salir a Ino-chan- Naruto ni se inmutaba ante la mirada enfadada de Sasuke- y pues... Sakura- chan y yo podríamos ir con ustedes, tu sabes, una cita doble.

-maldmmbastaradimbecil estúpido dobe!- los que pasaban por ahi los miraron asustados- me sacan de la clase y aun te atreves a pedir favores!

- ...

- Si creías que de verdad te lo iba a conceder es que eres un imbecil!- Sasuke estaba rojo y gritaba sin saber por que- además, si quisiera salir con alguien definitivamente no te invitaría!

- Pero que amargado eres teme!- Naruto encontraba divertido el comportamiento del azabache- sólo era una idea.

- Pues mira que...!- El pelinegro se detuvo al imaginar al dobe en una cita- no es tan mala idea...

- Mmm- Naruto desconfiaba al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke- entonces es un si? Sas- uke

- ...- Una vena salió en la sien del Uchiha al tiempo que le daba un tic en el ojo izquierdo- ¿como me llamaste dobe?- Le preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de tal forma que el azabache ni cuenta se dio de como se le quitó el enojo.

Después de planearlo bien decidieron que lo mejor sería que Sasuke debía decirle la idea a Sakura para que no se negara- lo cual no le hizo gracia a dicho pelinegro- y que Naruto le dijera a Ino que después de todo sería la pareja de Sasuke.

Dicen que es mas fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas:

- uhm, Sakura eh...- vena en la sien- mi am, ehh; Naruto y yo estábamos pensando en, mmm- Sasuke repudiaba demasiado a la chica como para invitarla a salir- "respira Sasuke" si quieres salir con nosotros a... "diablos no acordamos a donde ir" un lugar "diablos tampoco cuando" después.

- A donde sea Sasuke-kun!- Ni por enterada se dio- solo dame los detalles luego, vale?

En tanto, cierto rubio rojo como tomate intentaba invitar a salir a una chica

- Oi Ino-chan- mente en blanco- Sasuke y yo pensamos en si querias ?

-...- una gota resbala por su cabeza- que dijiste?

-Que si quieres venir con nosotros a... "WTF" un lugar emm, luego?

- Es decir, ¿ambos me están invitando a salir?

-No! Claro que no, no me van los trios

- ¬¬# -

-quiero decir- Naruto solo queria que se lo tragara la tierra- em, tambien ira otra chica...

- Oh!- la idea de salir con tan atractivo azabache podia pesar mas a no ir por el dobe- esta bien, y eso sería ...

- Eh! Dejaremos que las damas decidan- respondió el blondo con una sonrisa que hizo que a Ino se le pasara toda mala impresión de él- eh... alguna idea?

- pues no, pregúntale a la otra chica- la chica le devolvió la radiante sonrisa- por mi está bien donde sea

-Entonces está hecho, gracias Ino- chan!

Sasuke se encontraba en una esquina maldiciendo al dobe por lo bajo por obligarlo a invitar a salir a la Haruno-baka.

-¡SA-SU-KE-TE-MEEEEEEEE!- el rubio corria hacia el tal cual chica enamorada hacia su amado- ne, Sasuke, dijo que si.

- (- .-)#- Era increíble como el kitsune ignoraba sus miradas asesinas

- Solo resta decidir donde y cuando- continuo aquel como si nada- pero será mejor que lo decidan las chicas ¿no?

-*suspiro* si, claro que si- también era increíble como podía quitarle el mal humor con una simple sonrisa- les preguntaremos después de clases.

Naruto estaba mas rojo que un tomate pensando en que rayos haría en la cita (su primera cita después de todo), estaba decidiéndose a preguntarle a su amigo ya que al otro se le veía como si nada disfrutando de lo lindo. Sasuke en efecto estaba tranquilo (tambien era su primera cita); no pensaba que fuera tan complicado, solo regalas sonrisas cumplidos y dejas que ellas hablen. Su única ocupación era, de momento, pasarse las manos por el cabello y maldecir al dobe.

-"Maldito dobe, por qué rayos no le dije que no? Tan fácil de convencer soy?"- entonces llego a su mente la sonrisa del kitsune que logró que se pusiera rojo a una velocidad increíble para seguir maldiciendo por lo bajo.- "¡Que demoios me pasa!"

-Sasuke, es hora de preguntarles

Después de una charla que contuvo muchos !Sasuke-kun! Y ¡Dattebayo! Decidieron ir al parque de diversiones *que infantil* pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke se encontraba tendido en su cama esperando la hora para salir (acordaron encontrarse con las chicas en el parque) por el dobe. No sabía por qué se había vestido conscientemente por primera vez en su vida (llevaba unos jeans color siena y una playera negra) y por primera vez se había peinado (cuyo resultado no fue notorio), intento pensar que había sido por la chica pero la realidad era que solo había pensado en cierto dobe ruidoso que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lo se, está muy corto pero ya tengo el resto escrito, sólo quiero corregirlo y transcribirlo. La razón por la que lo separé es porque quiero que la cita esté aparte de los planes.

Saludos a MyStErY MaYu-ChAn y a Dannie!

Y claro, a HuMi-Chan! Sigue escribiendo!

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 3 2ªparte: Cita doble

Hola!

Ya ven que no me tardé tanto ¬ ¬

Gracias a todos los que me siguen y me dejan reviews, por ustedes sigo. (n . n)

Aviso: este es un fic yaoi creado por mi, pero aclaro que Naruto le pertenece a Mr. Kishimoto. Si no gustas del SasuNaru y de los OOC no leas.

Notas:

-habla alguien

-"" piensa alguien

"" recuerdan algo

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aunque la gente hable

capitulo 3: cita doble (dedicado a HuMi-Chan)

segunda parte

Mientras bajaba los escalones y tomaba las llaves de su auto (había decidido que sería el dobe quien conduciría pero éste se las ingenió para convencerlo) se quejaba una vez más de haber caído tan fácilmente ante la petición del dobe.

-"además solo quiere salir con esa tonta Haruno"- pensaba distraídamente- "no es que quisiera salir conmi..."¬¬ # ¡Qué demonios me pasa!

Sintió su cara enrojecer al máximo por estar a punto de pensar... no, no. El estaba molesto porque lo había utilizado para salir con una chica, eso era, si. El No estaba celoso, entonces ¿porque se lo repetia tanto?

- ¡Arghh!

- Y... quien es la afortunada, otouto-baka

Sasuke se quedó petrificado al escuchar la voz de su ni-san Itachi detrás suyo.

-Ah? De que hablas aniki?- trató de hacerse el desatendido

- mmm, digamos que: te arreglaste, por fin usas tu auto, te vi peinándote sabes, además gritas como loco y te pones rojo- se acercó lentamente a él hasta quedar de frente, se inclinó y le dijo en un susurro- incluso... te perfumaste

- Ya déjame en paz ni-san!- se defendió retrocediendo al sentirse descubierto- de acuerdo saldré con una chica, pero irá otra pareja tambien!- añadió al ver la mueca burlona de su hermano

Siempre era lo mismo, podía alejar a cualquiera con la mirada (excepto al dobe) asesina, podía infundir temor y respeto ante todos pero, siempre estaba su aniki que podia ver a través de él e incluso hacerlo reaccionar como gato mojado.

Aunque Itachi era 5 años mayor que Sasuke, se veían casi idénticos, excepto por las marcas de ojeras que tenía el mayor (lo que lo hacía verse maduro y atractivo) y los destellos azulados en el cabello de Sasuke.

-entonces, te gusta la otra chica, o...- su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó más- te gusta el chico.

Allí estaba, lo había hecho, había dado en el pequeño alfiler (de momento no es un clavo) que tenía clavado. Sintió su cara enrojecer nuevamente.

-Claro que noyono soy gay!- dijo intentando esconder su vergüenza pareciendo molesto

- Así que eres gay- Itachi se reía de lo lindo- interesante...

-yo no dije eso, yo dije NO SOY GAY

Itachi se acerco a él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y se inclinó poniendo una mano en su cabeza haciéndolo sentir estupidamente pequeño.

- No te preocupes Sasuke- le dijo con seriedad- no importa, tu siempre serás mi ototo-baka, no tengo prejuicios- añadió poniendo dos dedos en la frente del menor.

-Quítate- fue lo único que acertó decir

Mientras Itachi se reía de él, salió corriendo a la cochera (muy "pequeña" cochera) echando chispas pero extrañamente aliviado con las palabras de su hermano, tenía su apoyo en... O.o#

Mientras se alejaba de la mansión Ushiha (si, mansión) y se dirigía a la Usumaki (si, él tambien) pensaba en como sería su cita con el do... con la rubia; pensó en sus dorados cabellos, en su mirada azul, en su sonrisa tierna, en su piel bronceada... entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en Naruto.

Cuando se detuvo frente a las rejas del jardín, vio al dobe parado arriba de una manteniendo un equilibrio increíble. Bajó de un agil salto y se dirigió al auto.

- Llegas tarde teme, creí que lo habías olvidado dattebayo- se acerco más y se recargó en la ventanilla que Sasuke tenía abierta- lindo auto.

Se encaminó al otro lado mientras el azabache se secaba el sudor frio de la frente e intentaba tranquilizarse ante la oleada de emociones que le hizo sentir tener al kitsune tan cerca. Se maldecía interiormente por haber reaccionado así.

-"Se viste siempre así o tambien se esmeró"- pensaba mientras conducía a no poca velocidad

- Teme, no te distraigas, vas muy rápido- la voz de Naruto lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que en verdad iba muy rápido para ir así de distraído.

En realidad, a Naruto tambien se le había ido la tarde vistiéndose e intentando peinarse, llevaba unos jeans no muy ajustados pero que dejaban ver a la perfección su redondo trasero bien formado, deseable y... (ok, lo dejo ahí XD) y una playera naranja que al igual que a Sasuke, dejaba ver bien su escultural cuerpo, para acabar con su imagen de perfección tenía un collar de lazo negro con un dije de cristal azul como sus ojos. Se veía sencillamente radiante.

Si no hubiera clima en el auto Sasuke se estuviera derritiendo ante la imagen tan fresca del Usumaki (aunque jamas lo admitiría), seguía buscando pretextos para no admitir lo que en el fondo (muuuyyy muyy en el fondo) sabía: la gustaba Naruto. No era que estuviera en contra de enamorarse de alguien, sino los prejuicios de la sociedad y más en el status que ocupaba su familia (o sus familias), en Konoha jamas serían bien vistos los gays, ya que todos los consideraban como sucios e indignos.

-Estas muy callado teme- una vez más el dobe lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento- vamos a chocar si no te fijas por donde vas'ttebayo

- Ne Naruto, que piensas de los gays- no sabía bien que lo había llevado a decir eso- me surgió la duda

- Eto, pues la verdad nunca he pensado en eso, pero creo que está bien estar con quien realmente quieres aunque sea de tu mismo sexo- La voz de Naruto combinaba a la perfección con su mirada azul profunda- además, si fuera homofóbico no te hablaría teme.

No supo que fue lo que hizo que no golpeara al dobe, simplemente apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Si Naruto esperaba una respuesta todo lo que obtuvo fue un gruñido.

-Si que estás raro teme, - pudo sentir la mirada en su nuca- te sucede algo?

Todo sucedió en un instante, Naruto toco la mejilla de Sasuke con el índice, éste palideció y enrojeció en una fracción de segundo tras lo cual estuvo a punto de chocar con el auto de enfrente.

-TEME BAKA! FIJATE EN LO QUE HACES DATTEBAYO!

-CALLATE DOBE, ES TU CULPA!

-YO SÓLO ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO POR TI BAKA!

-PUES NO NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS! NO ME ASUSTES DERREPENTE DOBE!

-TEME

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones los ánimos ya se habían calmado pero cierto azabache seguía echando chispas y llameando los ojos; aunque ya había puesto de pretexto a su reacción el hecho de que el "dobe baka" lo había asustado de repente.

-Apúrate bello durmiente- gritó el rubio alegremente- donde dijeron que estarían?

-En la entrada dobe, pero aun faltan 10 minutos para la hora acordada y las chicas siempre llegan tarde

Y tenía razón, la cita era para las 5:00 pm y las chicas aparecieron 10 minutos después de esa hora. Si Sasuke y Naruto se habían esforzado arreglándose eso no era nada con lo que habían hecho ambas niñas (aunque claro que ellos se veían mucho mejor XD): Sakura llevaba una falda blanca (algo corta) con pantaloncillos negros debajo y una blusa carmín, se notaba que había pasado horas peinándose para lograr semejante peinado. Ino llevaba un traje violeta (short y blusa) que dejaba ver si cintura delgada y unas mallas a manera de rodilleras, se había peinado con una coleta alta.

Sasuke sonrió inconscientemente al ver el esmero de ambas en su arreglo, los saludos y cumplidos no se hicieron esperar de parte de rubio para ambas, el se limitó a decirles que se veían guapas (cosa que bastó para ambas) y comenzaron el recorrido.

Sasuke notó como todos en el parque los quedaban viendo aunque casi todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ellos dos (hombres y mujeres) algunas con envidia otras con deseo, pero el que llamaba más la atención era definitivamente Naruto; con tanta energía y su enorme y hermosa sonrisa resaltaba en todos lados (y su angelical cara tambien ayudaba mucho), incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo viéndolo con una sonrisa de lado.

El primer lugar en el que se detuvieron fue el carrusel (wiii!) donde todos menos el amargado teme se subieron; tubo que admitir que incluso Sakura se veía muy linda alli arriba, Ino se veía muy atractiva, pero quien definitivamente lo dejó con la boca abierta fue Naruto; su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, todo él se veía hermoso. Había que ver lo necio que era Sasuke para negar lo que su corazón que palpitaba muy fuerte y su cara con un rubor suave en las mejillas le decían.

La siguiente parada fue la montaña rusa, todos se las ingeniaron para subir al azabache:

- Vamos Sasuke-kun!- sakura y sasuke ya se llevaban bien- sube no seas amarado

-Es cierto Sasuke! Sube!

-No, no me gustan los juegos mecánicos

- No seas miedica teme- sube dattebayo! No será divertido sin ti

Por una fracción se segundo se ruborizó y quiso abrazar al rubio por haberle dicho algo tan lindo pero se contuvo a tiempo y se limitó a mover la cabeza y subir.

Primero se subió Sakura, luego Naruto, después Sasuke y al final Ino; ambas se abrazaron a ellos (a Sakura se le había pasado la ceguera y se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era Naruto) cuando el juego comenzó. Mientras el dobe y las chicas gritaban, Sasuke se puso a dudar seriamente de su sexualidad, más cuando en una curva Naruto se pegó más a él y su corazón dio un vuelco; ¿porque no sentía lo mismo con Ino si a ésta incluso la tenía en sus brazos? Estuvo a punto de admitirlo cuando sacudió su cabeza para alejar nuevamente esas ideas de su cabeza.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

No se desesperen, falta la tercera parte que estoy segura les gustará! Bueno eso creo XD! Espero subirlo pronto. Me retrasé un poco con éste porque tenía un último trabajo que hacer, pero después del miércoles tendré vacaciones declaradas y estaré actualizando más seguido.

Saludos a MyStErY MaYu-ChAn y a Dannie!

Y claro, a HuMi-Chan!

Las quiero a todas, ah y Lenay-chan tu predicción es +o- acertada, ya verán.

Jejeje.

Sayonara


	5. Chapter 3 3ªparte: Cita doble

Hola!

Wow! Si me tardé más de lo debido u.u

Gracias a todos los que me siguen y apoyan, gracias tambien a los que me dejan reviews

Aviso: este es un fic yaoi creado por mi, pero aclaro que Naruto le pertenece a Mr. Kishimoto. Si no gustas del SasuNaru y de los OOC no leas.

Notas:

-habla alguien

-"" piensa alguien

"" recuerdan algo

Espero y les guste ^.^

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aunque la gente hable

capitulo 3: cita doble (dedicado a HuMi-Chan)

tercera parte

_Primero se subió Sakura, luego Naruto, después Sasuke y al final Ino; ambas se abrazaron a ellos (a Sakura se le había pasado la ceguera y se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era Naruto) cuando el juego comenzó. Mientras el dobe y las chicas gritaban, Sasuke se puso a dudar seriamente de su sexualidad, más cuando en una curva Naruto se pegó más a él y su corazón dio un vuelco; ¿porque no sentía lo mismo con Ino si a ésta incluso la tenía en sus brazos? Estuvo a punto de admitirlo cuando sacudió su cabeza para alejar nuevamente esas ideas de su cabeza._

Sasuke no entendía que pasaba con él, no se había sentido tan bien con un chico desde que su mejor amigo se había ido de Konoha para estudiar, sus otros amigos eran buenos pero definitivamente él era el mejor casi un hermano; lo conoció cuando solo era un crío y siempre habían estado juntos- Itachi incluso había insinuado que terminarían casandose-, era quien mejor lo conocía y la única persona que podía sacarle sonrisas reales sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero eso lo logró después de muchos años estando con él, entonces porque de pronto un dobe se aparecía y podía hacerlo sentir en paz sin conocerlo un poquito? era frustrante.

-_kyaaaaaaa_

escuchaba los gritos de los otros tres a lo lejos, recordó entonces la primera vez que se subió a una montaña rusa, fue con su amigo; trató de hacerse el valiente frente a él (que era 3 años mayor) pero terminó "gritando como niña" según le dijo el otro, quien para tranquilizarlo le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de pronto, sacudió la cabeza una vez más para alejar los recuerdos que tanto se había empeñado en borrar.

-Hey teme- sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos zafiros que Naruto tenía por ojos- te encuentras bien?

-si, estoy bien- respondió con la sonrisa característica de los hermanos Uchiha- el que grita como niña eres tu- dijo con la mirada perdida al recordar que un tiempo atrás le habían dicho lo mismo.

-Pero el que tiene cara de nena enamorada eres tu

-tsk- mientras el carrito se detenía y se bajaban solo miró distraído el cielo- dobe

-A donde vamos ahora?- decía el rubio

Volvió la mirada hacia las chicas que cuchicheaban emocionadas entre ellas, sonrió de lado "las chicas de mi edad son demasiado tontas como para que me gusten" eso se lo había dicho su amigo cuando algunos años atrás el le había preguntado porque no tenía novia y le había parecido un buen discurso; aunque no pudo evitar preguntarle si le gustaban los hombres "no, pero no tengo prejuicios" eso le había dicho, dèjá senti? Quizá. Lo único que pasaba era que estaba teniendo un nuevo amigo que lo hacía sentir de la misma forma que el anterior, y como el en ese tiempo no tenía idea de lo que eran los sentimientos confundió el de amistad con el de amor creyendo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y estaba cometiendo el mismo error con su nuevo amigo. Sonrió de lado, lo tenía ahora, la respuesta a su comportamiento y una que no lo ponía de nena enamorada aunque tuviera que aceptar ser amigo del dobe.

-La rueda de la fortuna- dijeron al fin las chicas- vamos

Las vio salir corriendo con Naruto detrás de ellas, no tuvo mas remedio que correr tambien, al llegar a la cosa esa no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, la rueda tenía luces cálidas que se apagaban de momento, ¿luces? Miró a su alrededor y notó que ya estaba oscuro. Volteo a ver a las chicas, tenían cara de niñas enamoradas, ¡la dichosa rueda era perfecta para un momento romantico! Miró al dobe y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al notar que él lo estaba viendo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que lo hacía verse lindísimo, su corazón traicionero comenzó a latir mucho mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Dio un paso atras inconscientemente cuando el chico avanzó hacía él.

-Ne, Sasuke- Dios,se supone que había solucionado el problema- deberíamos...

Porque Kami lo trataba asi? Que había hecho para merecerse eso? Porque se empeñaba en hacerlo tragarse sus palabras?¿Porque ese bendito rubio lo desconcertaba tanto?¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?¿Por qué...?

-Sasuke, me estas poniendo atención?

-Eh?- La voz del rubio lo volvió a la normalidad

-Te dije que será mejor que...

-Hey! Subamos ya- una rubia salida de kami sabe donde tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo subió a la rueda

La otra pareja se subió tambien justo abajo de ellos. Sasuke no entendía que pasaba con él, ¿porqué de pronto tenía unas enormes ganas de meterse en medio de esos dos? Trató de calmarse y dejarse llevar por la agradable compañía que tenía (en sus brazos de nuevo) pero no podía evitar mirar hacía abajo cuando subían y hacía arriba cuando bajaban, casi rechina los dientes cuando vio como se abrazaban, y estuvo a punto de saltar a separarlos cuando los vio besarse; ¿tan rapido iban?¡se acababan de conocer! Como era posible que fueran tan a prisa? Trató de relajarse pero lo ponía de nervios ver como la pelirosa se le subía a Naruto a las piernas y seguía besándolo con pasión... no pudo más, lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer lo mismo que ellos, aunque mientras besaba a Ino no pudo evitar recordar el beso que compartió con el dobe.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Si lo se, está cortito pero espero subir mañana o pasado la conti; lo prometo.

Me retrasé porque mi aniki me quitó mi lap para "hacer algo importante" (chatear con sus amigos) y no me dejo usarla en ningun momento. Hasta hoy que se fue me la pude robar un rato...

Waaaa! ya regreso!

bueno solo les pido y no me maten por las parejitas de hoy pero son necesarias para el trama, ustedes saben no hay que ponersela facil a Sasu!

jeje bueno nos vemos luego!

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

Waaa, si que me tarde, disculpen mucho pero la situación se me fue de las manos! u.u

Mi aniki ya se fue asi que ya tengo mi lap para mi solita wiii!

Bueno, mejor ya no molesto, a leer!

Aviso: este es un fic yaoi creado por mi, pero aclaro que Naruto le pertenece a Mr. Kishimoto.

Ustedes ya saben que es Yaoi, es un Universo Alternativo y lo MAS IMPORTANTE: este Fic tiene mucho OOC, si no te gusta no leas y si te gusta bienvenida seas.

Notas:

-SasuNaru-habla alguien

-"sasunaru" piensa alguien

"sasunaru" recuerdan algo

(N/A) mis comentarios

Espero y les guste ^.^

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_Trató de relajarse pero lo ponía de nervios ver como la pelirosa se le subía a Naruto a las piernas y seguía besándolo con pasión... no pudo más, lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer lo mismo que ellos, aunque mientras besaba a Ino no pudo evitar recordar el beso que compartió con el dobe._

Aunque la gente hable

Cap. 4: Recuerdos

"Sasuke de 5 años corría detrás de su mejor amigo que lo incitaba a alcanzarlo, a lo lejos se veía a un Itachi malhumorado corriendo a todo lo que podía tratando de alcanzar a su otouto y al desquiciado que tenía por amigo antes de que regresara su madre y lo matara por haber perdido a su hermanito (jamás admitiria que se preocupaba por él).

-ototo-baka! regresa!- era lo único que escuchaban los dos chicos en medio de su huída

Llegaron hasta el pequeño bosque del barrio rico en el que vivían y se internaron en él; Itachi casi los alcanzaba... Sasuke ya estaba pensando en la disculpa cuando alguien lo tomó de la mano, lo metió en unos matorrales y lo obligó a recostarse por completo (Sasuke no se quería ensuciar, el niño perfecto¬¬) tomándolo por los hombros. Escucharon a Itachi pasar por allí gritando como maniático, sintió un escalofrío cuando su amigo bajó el brazo lentamente hasta rodear su cintura, alzó la vista y vio su rostro de perfil; se veía tan perfecto con la poca luz del lugar en el rostro, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse"

"Sasuke se encontraba en el cine; todos los buenos pensamientos que se habían formado en su cabeza cuando su amigo lo invitó se esfumaron cuando la película comenzó.

FB:

Sasuke estaba jugando en el "pequeño" jardín Uchiha cuando su mejor amigo se apareció por allí con su largo cabello ondeando detrás sullo.

-Sasuke quieres salir conmigo?

-...- No sabía si ponerse rojo o reir, ¿era lo que él pensaba?

- Anda, sino con quien iré al cine

- Waaa "era eso", vale ^.^

FFB

Ahora se encontraba allí, viendo una película de terror de las peores que han existido, temblando de miedo (N/A tenía sólo 6 años que esperaban?) y saltando con cada movimiento que percibía confundiéndolo con él de un espectro dispuesto a atacarlo. Vio a su compañero sonreír antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, yo estoy aqui

-Hmp- El miedo se peleaba con la pena que sentía Sasuke.

- Yo no dejaré que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo?

- Mmhuh- en pobre niño no sabía que hacer

- Pero está es sólo una película nenita, deja de lloriquear..."

"Sasuke se encontraba viendo una película romantica en su "salita" cuando llegó una visita para él, su "hermosa" visita se le acercó y lo abrazó por detrás colocando el menton en su hombro causando un gran asombro en el menor.

-Te gustan esas películas Sasuke?

-Haku!- (N/A sorpresa!) el pobre niño tenía toda la sangre en la cara- n-no, claro que no.

-Pero estabas todo sonrojado- lo dijo hundiendo toda la cara en su hombro respirando su aroma- te veías taan lindo...

-...- Palabras ¿donde estan?

Al fin el pelilargo lo soltó para sentarse a su lado y comer de sus palomitas sin darse cuenta del trauma que le estaba causando a su pobre amigo, Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, ese tío jamas cambiaría.

- Hueles rico Sasuke, como chica...

-¬¬#"

"Un niño corría a toda velocidad detrás de otro chico un poco mayor que él, el viento le despeinaba los azabaches cabellos (N/A como si se peinara ¬¬) por la gran velocidad que llevaba; ¿el motivo de la carrera?

FB:

-Ne, Haku, siempre me dices que parezco chica pero tú de verdad pareces una

-...- *lo voltea a ver*

-...

-...

-...

-Lo dices porque de verdad lo piensas o por que quieres justificar el que yo te guste sin quedar como gay?

-O.ò# "de donde sacó que me gusta"

-Así que lo segundo eh? n.n

- "1,2,3,4"

-...

- "5,6,7,8"

-*sale corriendo*

- "9, ¡10!

FFB

Sasuke de verdad no entendía que tenía Haku en la cabeza, no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía solo lo comparaba con una chica, le decía cosas raras (como esta vez) o salía con alguna reflexión difícil de entender para él, además de verdad parecía una chica..."

"Era el cumpleaños de Sasuke; como buenos padres ricos, los Uchiha le hicieron una fiesta en grande a la que invitaron a todos los ricos del lugar para demostrar su poder y riqueza. El cumpleañero se encontraba en su habitación renuente a salir de ella.

- "por que me hacen fiestas si saben que las odio"

- Sasuke! Sal! Ya llegaron todos los invitados- gritaba la madre de Sasuke mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-No quiero!

toc,toc,toc Escuchó en la ventana, en la cual se encontraba una persona de unos 12 años, tenia el cabello largo negro, labios finos y rosados, nariz recta y respingada además de unos hermosos ojos gris oscuro, un chico muy atractivo (N/A no supe ni como describirlo u.u pero ustedes saben lo hermoso que es Haku).

- Estamos en el tercer piso baka! Te puedes matar- lo regañó el menor cuando hubo entrado- como subiste?

-Trepando n.n, porque no quieres ir a tu fiesta?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y se sentaba en la cama con el azabache en las piernas- todos te esperan

-Odio las fiestas- respondió mientras intentaba librarse del agarre

-Pues te deberían gustar, a todas las chicas les gustan

-Yo no soy una chica!

- Ya se Baka, te lo digo porque algún día saldrás con alguna y querrán ir a fiestas

-...

-...

-...

- Tu solito te comparaste con una chica- le dijo al oído mientras le mordía el lobulo- ya admites vuestro parecido?

-O.ò#"

"Sasuke estaba parado sobre los hombros de Haku devolviendo las pastillas para dormir que habían usado, en el altísimo botiquín de su casa.

Regresaron corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke, se tomaron las pastillas que habían reservado y se acostaron esperando que hicieran efecto antes de que se terminara el de la que le dieron a Itachi.

FB:

"Los dos chicos estaban esperando a que Itachi se durmiera bajo los efectos de la pastilla para dormir que le dieron en vez del analgésico que les pidió él.

Cuando escucharon los sonoros ronquidos de la pobre víctima se colaron en su habitación con una peligrosa caja en las manos que le habían sacado a Mikoto.

Abrieron el peligroso estuche y sacaron las armas mortales que habían dentro, cuando concluyó su noble labor...

-Y ahora?- preguntó un preocupado Sasuke

- Ahora vamonos antes de que despierte

- Pero sospechará de nosotros

- No si estamos dormidos, tu madre nos defenderá

-Pero si no estamos- Haku le mostró el frasco de pastillas- dormidos n.n

FFB

Cuando Sasuke estaba cerrando los ojos finalmente sintió un brazo en su cintura, una pierna entre las suyas y una suave respiración en la nuca; al fin se durmió. En eso se escuchó un grito en una habitación del piso inferior.

-ESOS CRÍOS!

Se vio por los pasillos a un Itachi ¿enfadado? Eso era poco, estaba furioso. Tenía sombra en los parpados, colorete en las mejillas, labial carmin en la boca, uñas pintadas de color morado (N/A XP) y, ¿como se las arregló Haku para ponerle rimel?

-OTOTO-BAKAAA!"

"En un Puente sobre un rio (N/A Obvio no?¬¬) se encontraban sentados dos niños con las piernas colgado hacía abajo (N/A ni modos que para arriba)

-Ne, Haku

-hmp?

-Por que no has salido con ninguna chica?, a tu edad mi aniki ya había salido con todas las chicas del instituto (N/A Itachi casanova :D)

-Por que todas las chicas de mi edad son demasiado tontas como para que me gusten

- Entonces, ¿te gustan los chicos?

-No, pero no tengo prejuicios n.n

-hmp

- Así que puedes intentar conquistarme

-O.ò#?

-NE, Sasuke, has besado a alguna chica?

-...- no lo había hecho

-Deberías practicar

-tengo 11 años

-y cuando estés grande y quieras besar a alguien no podrás porque no tienes experiencia

-Y como esperas que aprenda?

-Me dejas enseñarte?

-Ni de coña!- se había puesto increíblemente rojo, la idea de besar a su amigo era horrible pero de alguna manera quería hacerlo

-Vamos, solo quiero ayudar

-Eres hombre, eso es asqueroso

-No, no es cierto. No debes tener prejuicios contra eso, todos podemos hacer lo que queramos...

-Pero estar con otro hombre...

-Vamos Sasuke, todos tenemos derecho de estar con quien queramos, acaso no podemos amar libremente?

-Pero la gente...

-No debes darle importancia a eso, que digan lo que quieran

-Hmp- porque Haku siempre decía cosas extrañas

-Entonces te enseño?

-Me sigue pareciendo raro

-Y ahora?- le pregunto soltandose el cabello

-... "seria una chica muy guapa" Vale

-n.n lo primero que debes hacer es...

Itachi buscaba a Sasuke por todos lados; ese mocoso siempre se le escapaba. Llegó al puente y vio una escena un tanto comprometedora: Sasuke tenia a una chica tomada por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le sujetaba el menton y la besaba apasionadamente, la chica por su parte le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos.

Cuando al fin se separaron pudo ver que no era ninguna chica, al parecer solo se detuvieron para cambiar roles; ahora quien dominaba era el pelilargo.

-Sabía que esto pasaría..."

"Sasuke trataba de no parecer triste pero no podía: su mejor amigo (con derecho) se iba de Konoha para estudiar, en la ciudad de Kiri en el país de mizu.

-Volverás?- preguntó al fin

-Claro, no te preocupes

-Hmp

-No te olvides de mi vale?

-Hmp

-Sasuke, tienes 12 años y aun así solo sabes decir hmp?

-Hmp

-Vale, nos veremos Sasuke

Se despidió de él con un leve beso en los labios. Sasuke se quedó en su lugar hasta verlo desaparecer sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho, su mejor y único verdadero amigo se habia ido, su primer amigo, y aunque no lo aceptara, su primer amor."

En los años posteriores, Sasuke había conseguido ocultarse a sí mismo esos recuerdos que encerraban sentimientos hacia ese chico. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que era 100% hetero, pero esa mascara que tanto le había costado crear se estaba derrumbando ante el rubio. Trataba de olvidarlo mientras daba vueltas en su cama, era imposible ya negarse a sí mismo sus preferencias, después de ponerse celoso mientras besaba a esa chica y recordar sus labios, no podía mas que admitirlo por mucho trabajo que le costara. Bueno, al fin nadie mas se enterará.

-Quiza sea bisexual- hay que ver como evita ser gay- dobe, preparate, te haré sufrir igual que yo, verás que no es agradable pensar en otro hombre.

Miró la luna, era sólo una fina linea curvada, una luna naciente como el nuevo sentimiento que estaba surgiendo dentro de él.

-Haku, que estas haciendo justo ahora...

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bueno la verdad no me gustó este cap, me salió muy aburrido u.u

Fue un lio lo del amigo, yo pense en Sai antes que nadie pero me pareció imposible hacer que se lleven bien, luego Suitgetsu pero lo necesitare para más tarde, los demás no me parecieron adecuados así que me acordé de mi hermoso Haku y listo.

En fin, espero y les haya gustado y pues perdon por la demora pero me fui de viaje y no pude llevar a Dione (mi macbook) ademas si la hubiera llevado me habría dado igual porque no había internet y para colmo le tengo fobia a los ciber.

En fin, cuando regrese mi hermano dio lata otra vez, cuando no andaba el mi Dione se pegaba detras mio intentando ver que cosa hacía ¬¬.

Pero bueno, gracias por leer y dejar reviews o al menos seguir esta historia, no saben cuanto me inspiran. Y no se preocupen que no me molesta ninguna clase de review (eso va para ti nany-88).

Saludos a Cantrella Lizzie (que nick tan problematico ¬¬), gracias por no abandonar y respecto a los dibujos... niña en mi casa es casi imposible hacerlo con tantos ojos en mi espalda. En fin, algo he avanzado.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en que este fic puede ser un SasuNaruSasu, me gusta mas el Sasunaru pero creo que Naru-chan tiene derecho a ser seme alguna vez no?, al menos que sean Suke los dos.

Bueno, ya para terminar el proximo capitulo se llama : "preparate dobe" ustedes ya se han de imaginar, hasta la proxima.

Ja ne!

Reviews?n.n


	7. Chapter 5: Preparate dobe 1ªparte

**Aunque la gente hable**

Bueno, se que ha pasado un siglo desde que dejé este fic abandonado... han pasado tantas cosas, problemas personales, escolares, familiares e incluso legales y no he podido escribir pues la inspiración se me fue a otro lado. Solo me dediqué como buen parásito a leer en esta pagina que me encanta n.n

En fin, me animé y comencé un nuevo fic (Orgullo y Prejuicio) que es bastante simple pues la base ya está hecha, pero decidí terminar éste fic y "helado de vainilla" aunque no los lea nadie después de tanto tiempo u.u ya que el único fic que he terminado es "al final he sido yo" y eso porque fue un two-shot :S

Bueno, creo que ya fue demasiada palabrería, al fic.

Notas:

-SasuNaru-habla alguien

-_sasunaru_ piensa alguien

"sasunaru" recuerdan algo

(N/A) mis comentarios

Disclaimer, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, sólo este triste fic

Advertencia: Bueno, es Yaoi ya saben, universo alterno y muuuucho OOC

Espero os guste

**Aunque la gente hable**

**Capítulo 5: Preparate dobe**

**Parte 1**

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la pared con una cara de enorme frustración e impotencia (N/A: no, de esa no) ante el nuevo reto que se había planteado ¡enamorar al dobe! Ni más ni menos; aunque debía admitir que no le estaba saliendo como esperaba...

-_Que rayos le dio Sakura!_

La chica no era ni la mitad de guapa que el (N/A: vanidoso ¬¬) pero estaba ya saliendo con el dobe después de ¿¡Un día! De conocerlo

-_Que demonios!_

El plan A había sido intentar ser amable con el rubio pero...

Flash Back (soy la dama de los flash back :S)

Sasuke caminaba hacia Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro y totalmente decidido a lograr su cometido.

-Buenos días Naruto- dijo con voz de ultratumba

-O.o

-Que tal te encuentras hoy?- *smile, smile, smile*

- Sasuke estas- Naruto se acerca romanticamente a él- estreñido?

End flash back

¡Estreñido! Le daba su mejor sonrisa y lo trataba con amabilidad y el decía estreñido, esa era una situación realmente intolerable. Tendría que recurrir al plan B

-Menudo dobe!

-Solo espero que no te refieras a mí- dijo una voz detrás suyo

- Si tu consideras que eres un dobe, entonces si- *patada mental*

- Teme! Al menos yo no estoy estreñido´tebayo

-No estoy estreñido dobe!- gritó provocando que algunos que pasaban por allí voltearan a verlo.

Naruto sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, y Sasuke de veras que amó esa sonrisa; una sonrisa tierna, amable y al enamorado pelinegro le pareció cariñosa.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi casa?- preguntó Naruto inocentemente

- ¿Jugar?

- Si, tu sabes, videojuegos, juegos de mesa ¡Yo que se! (N/A: Lute)

-Oh! Vale, pero no pienso jugar barbies

-Teme!

Bueno, no había más que pedir, tenía la tarde con el dobe para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan de conquista.

S&N forever

-No Itachi

-Porfavor!

-No!

-Ototo!

-Que no joder!

-Piedad

-Itachi!

Y allí se encontraba Sasuke, intentando impedir que Itachi lo llevara a casa del dobe a conocer a su "amor", no sabía que había hecho para hacer que su Aniki pensara de esa forma...

Aunque quizá el hecho de que se hubiera vuelto a arreglar con exceso solo para ir a jugar con un amigo no ayudara mucho, pero tambien estaba la situación de que Itachi era todo un caso y veía cerdos en el cielo.

- ¿que sucede niños?- preguntó un adulto con el cabello y ojos identicos a los menores pero con un rostro que recordaba más bien a Naruto

-tio Obito!- gritó Itachi infantilmente- Sasuke no me quiere dejar conocer a su novio!

-¡¿Novio? Por Kami Sasuke! Eso es algo bastante problemático en Konoha! Pero ¿quien es? ¿puedo ir yo?

- ¡...!

-Si vamos!- dijo Itachi entusiasmado

Tomaron a Sasuke de los brazos y lo arrastraron a la cochera

-_Todo por tu culpa dobe! más te vale compensarme!_

S&N Forever

Y si, eso es todo por hoy; creo que lo terminaré mañana porque hoy es bastante tarde y aun me quedan deberes.

Tengo 3 proyectos que subiré tan pronto me libere de un fic, solo quiero tener 3 escribiendo porque luego me enredo. Bueno, el primero que terminaré es "helado de vainilla" ¿Por cual lo cambiaré?

* Cancionero

* Demasiado tarde

* La historia de las historias (Muchas parejas)

Bueno, nos vemos mañana

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 5: Preparate dobe 2ªparte

Hola, prometí estar aqui y aquí estoy un día retrasada, ya voy mal; acabo de despertar después de un sueño intranquilo precedido de muchas noches de insomnio y bueno, amo el fin de semana D:

Bueno, al fic

Notas:

-SasuNaru-habla alguien

-_sasunaru_ piensa alguien

"sasunaru" recuerdan algo

(N/A) mis comentarios

Disclaimer, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, pero algún día...

Advertencia: Ooc, AU, Yaoi

Bueno, aqui va

**Aunque la gente hable**

**Capítulo 5: Preparate dobe**

**Parte 2**

_-tio Obito!- gritó Itachi infantilmente- Sasuke no me quiere dejar conocer a su novio!_

_-¡¿Novio? Por Kami Sasuke! Eso es algo bastante problemático en Konoha! Pero ¿quien es? ¿puedo ir yo?_

_- ¡...!_

_-Si vamos!- dijo Itachi entusiasmado_

_Tomaron a Sasuke de los brazos y lo arrastraron a la cochera_

_-Todo por tu culpa dobe! más te vale compensarme!_

En el coche del tío Obito:

-... :P

-... o.O

-... n.n

-... XP

-... ó.O*

- Y cuando llegaste a Konoha tío?- pregunta Itachi sonriente

-Pues recién había estacionado en vuestra cochera :P

- Vaya! ¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte? Llevábamos siglos sin verte

- Sólo fueron 3 meses, pienso quedarme aquí hasta año nuevo, para fastidio de mi primo

- Oh! Vamos, a mi padre no le molesta

- ¿Es broma?- intervino al fin Sasuke- admiro tu valor para seguir viniendo a pesar de la cara que pone mi padre al verte

-Por eso vine en el periodo en el que está fuera del país mi querido Sasuke- dijo el hombre con pose de sabio- y no podrá decirme que me largue en navidad y año nuevo, ¿cierto?

- Y a mamá le encanta la idea de que ototo y yo no estemos sólos- Itachi infantil otra vez- eres brillante tío

-buahahahaha! Lo se- *estrellitas alrededor*- y dime Sasuke, ¿donde vamos?

- Me secuestran y no saben donde vamos? O.o!

-y donde es otouto?

-msnuzmki- balbuceo el mas joven avergonzado

-La tuya!- gritó Obito ofendido

-Dije mansión Uzumaki!- gritó Sasuke enojado- no te estaba ins... de que se rien?

-Uzumaki eh?- *risas complices*- Sasuke tiene gustos especiales, rubio y ojos azules ne? kukuku

- si! Los Uzumaki tienen dos hijos creo, uno va a mi escuela pero nunca lo he visto, debe ser el menor, ne Sasuke? kishishishi

- Paren ya! Sólo es un amigo! No piensen mal pervertidos!

- Ya se han besado?

- O.O Como...? Itachi! Cla... claro que no! Joder!

Ninguno de los dos mayores dijo nada más, se limitaron a verse con una expresión complice que decía claramente "se han besado", la cual fastidió aún más a Sasuke.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Naruto, estaban estacionando y vieron aparecer a dos rubios encantadores "charlando amablemente" en la verja.

- Ni-chan baka! piedad! moriré si no lo haces'ttebayo!

-No! No lo haré! Y si sigues jodiendo te explotaré!

-No explotarías a tu hermanito!

-Oh! Si que lo haría!

-Deidara! Por favor!

-Que no joder!

- Disculpen- habló tímidamente Obito

-Que demonios quiere!- gritó el histérico hermano mayor de Naruto

-Bueno, yo sólo...

-Oh! Sasuke-teme! Has venido! Y has traido más gente a jugar n.n

-Naru-chan! - saltó Itachi alegremete- soy el hermano de Sasuke! Eres tan mono! Ya veo porque le gus...mhp!

Itachi fue callado por la amable mano de Sasuke, que comenzó a intentar asesinar a su hermano.

- ¿Invitaste a alguien a venir?- dijo al fin calmado Deidara- bien, eso compensa el hecho de que no lo haga!

-Deidara-ni! piedad, compra ramen!-*gotita en los Uchiha*

- Que te digo que...

Se detuvo al darse la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con los tres Uchiha, que lo miraban con expresión divertida.

-Uchiha- dijo bastante serio

- Hola Uzumaki-kun, venimos a dejar a mi querido sobrino con su "querido" amigo n.n

- Si em, lo he oído- risa nerviosa- me voy, solo te traeré uno y date por satisfecho- le dijo a su hermano mientras arrancaba su auto

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- Itachi serio de pronto- Sasuke, hablaré contigo más tarde

-Adios, Naru-chan! Sasuke-chan!

-Adios!- Naruto siempre amigable- que parientes mas encantadores tienes Sasuke, ¿porque tu eres el único estreñido?

-Dobe, no soy tan amargado, sino no hubiera venido

-Supongo que tienes razón, entremos

Sasuke siguió a SU rubio amigo al interior del hogar, se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de ser lujosa tenía un aire de calidez y alegría, el jardín se veía vivo, las decoraciones alegres; pensó que en su casa debería haber algo de eso.

- y a que quieres jugar? -preguntó Naruto con su hermosa sonrisa

- _Si supieras dobe- _pensó Sasuke sonriendo de forma que sorprendió a Naruto- a lo que quieras...

S&N forever

Lo se, muy cortito, pero tengo una cita con mi koi y debo irme ya; creo que subiré lo que falta hoy o mañana, depende de con que humor regrese.

Besos!


	9. Chapter 5: Preparate dobe 3º parte

... Y aquí al fin, creo que tengo problemas de inspiración pero oh! Que rayos! Debo terminar éste capítulo cueste lo que cueste; gracias por leer! :D

Notas:

-SasuNaru-habla alguien

-_sasunaru_ piensa alguien

"sasunaru" recuerdan algo

(N/A) mis comentarios raros

Disclaimer, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, es de mr. Kishimoto (que subliminalmente creó el SasuNaru)

Advertencia: Ooc, AU, Yaoi

**Aunque la gente hable**

**Capítulo 5: Preparate dobe**

**parte 3**

_- y a que quieres jugar? -preguntó Naruto con su hermosa sonrisa_

_- Si supieras dobe- pensó Sasuke sonriendo de forma que sorprendió a Naruto- a lo que quieras..._

-Bueenoo- Naruto parecía nervioso- entonces juguemos ajedrez (N/A: he comentado ya que éste fic está inspirado en dos compañeros de clase?)

-sabes jugarlo dobe?- Sasuke sorprendido

-Claro'ttebayo!

-Bueno, no creí que un dobe como tu supiera pero me has sorprendido-sonrisa de suficiencia

- Teme!

S&N forever

Cuando Sasuke regresó a casa, bastante satisfecho con los resultados de su plan, se encontró con Itachi que no parecía de buen humor.

- Sasuke, debemos hablar seriamente

- Hmp- parecía grave

- Por qué...

-...-*expectante*

- no me dijiste...

-...

-que el hermano de tu novio es taaan sexi

-_¡Plop!- _(N/A: alguno de ustedes ha leído "condorito"?)- Itachi! Creí que era algo más serio!

- Pero esto es serio! Oe! Donde vas? No he terminado contigo!

Sasuke se alejó lo más que pudo de su loco hermano, ya no sabía que hacer con el...

_es bipolar, chiflado y al parecer gay!- _pensaba con pesar (XD)- _aunque..._

**FB**

"No podía creerlo, iba perdiendo! Él! Sasuke Uchiha, perdiendo un tonta partida de ajedrez contra el dobe de Naruto! Eso no podía tolerarse! No podía estar pasando! No podía!

- jaque- dijo por 3ª vez el rubio con una sexi expresión de concentración

-tsk!-

No estaba prestando atención a la partida! Eso era, estaba muy ocupado admirando el hermoso rostro de Naruto mientras jugaba, a veces concentrado, serio, alegre, orgulloso... oh! Que es hermoso!

- bien!, se acabó!- dijo Sasuke más para sí mismo que para Naruto- jugaré bien!

0o0 10 min después 0o0 (N/A me robo los cartelitos de pixi-ice san)

- Waaaa! no es justo! Yo iba ganando'tebayo- Naruto hacía pucheros para deleite de Sasuke

- Te la estaba dejando fácil dobe- ¡mentiroso!- ¿tienes algún juego en el que podías quizá ganarme?

- Teme! No se, quieres jugar... ¿guitar hero?

- es broma!

0o0 15 min después 0o0

-Teme! ¿porque no me dijiste que sabes tocar la guitarra?- u.u

- no preguntaste- ¿Se sentía mal por ganarle al dobe?- _hermoso_

- Bueno, tienes razón...

-...

- tengo hambre, vamos por comida

- No pienso comer ramen dobe

- Como si fuera a desperdiciar mi último paquete en tí teme!

-¿como te va con Sakura?

Naruto se detuvo en seco al escuchar semejante descarada pregunta

- ¿Que? Porque quieres saber

- Bueno, os acabais de conocer y ya están saliendo ¿funciona?- preocupado

- Pero, no estás saliendo con Ino? No deverias saberlo?

- No, no salgo con ella; te dije que no me gustaba. Solo responde!

- pues no lo se- respondió el rubio dándose la vuelta- es muy guapa y besa bien, que más le puedo pedir

-tsk, así que no te tomas tus relaciones en serio

- Claro que sí teme!- Naruto parecía incomodo- pero, joder! Deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas! Como si te importara'ttebayo, no ves que es incomodo dattebayo! Sólo quiero comer'tebayo...- se metió en la cocina aún rezongando

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta dándose patadas mentales por haber sido tan imprudente; ¡porqué demonios le pasa eso a él!

-vienes teme?

-Ya voy dobe!- pero esque con semejante rubio..."

**EFB**

Suspiró dando vueltas en la cama, no conseguía conciliar el sueño por pensar en el dobe, ¡cielos! ¿!Que tan distraído lo iba a tener!

-Así que me dejas hablando para venir flojear- Itachi molesto- ¿porque te metiste a la cama con todo y zapatos?

Eh ahí la respuesta de que tan distraído estaba

-¿porque no esperas la cena? ¿porque quieres dormir a las 6 de la tarde? ¿te sientes mal?

-No! Déjame en paz!

- ¿que le sucede a mi sobrinito amargado favorito?- dijo el gran tío apareciendo de pronto

- No lo se tío- Itachi se veía serio de verdad al fin- pero comienza a preocuparme

Sasuke notó sorprendido como su tío y hermano se sentaban en la cama donde él se había refugiado haciéndose taco (N/A: a mi me encanta hacerme taco, o cigarro como prefieran) con las sabanas. Parecía que fuera el día anterior la ultima vez que había estado así con su hermano...

-_Pero, si fue ayer...- _Piensa Sasuke ruborizándose desde el interior de sus sabanas- _¡Espera! "Eso" de verdad pasó?_

**FB**

"Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama suspirando y recordando a Haku, en eso llegó Itachi y se sentó a su lado.

-Que te pasa Sasuke- hermano preocupado

-Nada-suspira- estoy recordando a Haku

- lo extrañas cierto

- si, mucho

- Tranquilo, algún día volvera, mientras tanto tienes a tus novias y a tu novio

- No, solo me gusta el chico- Sasuke muy distraído

-Oh! Vaya, así que tenía razón

- Si, pero como si te lo fuera a decir ¡Baka!

-Tienes razón- se da cuenta del grado de hipnosis de su hermanito- mejor me voy, pero ya sabes ototo, si quieres algo ve a por él

- Si, si! Eso hare!- dijo Sasuke mientras Itachi salía de la habitación y pensaba en que le gustaba el dobe, había que admitirlo- Quizá sea bisexual, dobe, preparate, te haré sufrir igual que yo, verás que no es agradable pensar en otro hombre."

**EFB**

Sasuke estaba rojo...

como un betabel...

- Oh! No! Tío, Sasuke se asfixia!- dijo Itachi mientras le quitaba la tonelada de sabanas que tenía enrolladas

- cof cof cof- si, si se asfixiaba- lárguense de aquí!

- pero si asfixias de nuevo- preguntó Obito

- Tío quiero hablar con Sasuke un momento

- Charla de hermanos eh?- suspira- si, me voy

Mientras el Uchiha mayor salía de la habitación, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para evitar ver a Itachi, aún estaba rojo pero era por la vergüenza. Sólo esperaba que Itachi no recordara su conversación del día anterior.

-Quiero hablar de nuestra conversación de ayer

-_No puede ser, el destino me odia T_T_

- Sasuke, no se si te diste cuenta de que me estabas diciendo todo eso pero, gracias por contarme, me hizo sentir tu hermano de nuevo

-eh?- el adolescente se dio la vuelta y descubrió una cara de su hermano que casi lo hace llorar- Itachi :'(

- Y no debes preocuparte si aún no le gustas al chico- dijo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza- mucho menos si él te gusta, no tiene nada de malo

-pero konoha!

-Si, ya se, tienen la mente muy cerrada- suspira- pero si lo prefieres mantenlo en secreto.

-Si, creo que eso es lo mejor.

-Ahora! - Dijo volviendo a su alegría- ¿como va la conquista?

-Bueeenooo...

**FB**

" Naruto corría desesperadamente por toda la casa mientras un Sasuke molesto lo seguía.

-Espera dobe! No voy a golpearte!

- ah no?- se detiene en seco y se da la vuelta pero...

¡Bum! A Sasuke no le dio tiempo de frenar y fue a estrellarse contra el rubio haciendo que ambos se cayeran ruidosa y dolorosamente, más para él porque cambio lugares con Naruto durante la caída para que no se lastimara (N/A: si se puede, lo he hecho!... pero al revés jeje)

- Teme!- Naruto había quedado arriba de él con los brazos a su costado- ¿porque hiciste eso'tebayo? ¿estas bien?

- Si, estoy bie... - cerró los ojos por el dolor- bien

- ¡No seas baka! Ven aqui- Naruto lo tomó con cuidado y lo cargó en su espalda con mucho esfuerzo porque Sasuke no quería, pero al fin logró pasar sus brazos debajo de las piernas del Uchiha.

- _Tonto dobe- _se dijo el herido sonriendo mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Naruto y observaba su cabellera rubia – _sólo por un momento, creo que esta bien"_

**EFB**

-Creo que... el conquistado soy yo- dijo el menor algo abochornado

- Eso está mal, muy mal, deja de perderte mas sin recibir nada a cambio

- Pero al final no estuvo tal mal!- se defendió Sasuke- digo, algo penoso pero...

**FB**

" Naruto recostó al herido Sasuke en un sillón con suavidad y se sentó a su lado mientras le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa que derretiría la antartica si lo viera; una sonrisa tan tierna y amable que Sasuke no pudo evitar inclinarse ligeramente y... una punzada en la espalda lo hizo caer de forma penosa en el regazo del otro.

- Pobre teme!- dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ayudarlo a incorporarse- por cierto, gracias.

- hmp- fue todo lo que dijo hasta que – ouch!

- Lo siento! Pero te quieres sentar bien o no?- se disculpó Naruto aún intentando pararlo

- No! -respuesta sincera- quiero decir, si, pero no seas tan brusco dobe

- No estoy siendo brusco'tebayo- respondió el otro con suavidad- bueno, ya! Te quedas así

-Pero...!- *se ruboriza*- _genial!_

-Pero nada!- Naruto sonriente- sólo un momento mientras alguien te busca algo para el dolor.

- Oh bueno- rogado

Después de que Naruto mandó a una joven a buscar algo y ésta hubo regresado con píldoras y agua, volvió a intentar incorporar al azabache con toda la delicadeza que pudo y lo hizo tomarse la medicina.

-Gracias- susurró Sasuke avergonzado

- jeje, descuida, pero bueno lo que hiciste- otro nervioso- también gracias

- hmp- se sonroja

- Teme, te estas poniendo rojo, tienes fiebre'tebayo?- dijo poniendole la mano en la frente preocupado haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara aún más

- Sasuke tu- sonrisa cálida otra vez- estas... rojito porque estas avergonzado?

- Tsk! Claro que no! Y no digas rojito!- se pone más rojo

- Jajaja te vez lindo Sasu-chan! Jajajaja"

**EFB**

-Mira Sasuke, a mi no me parece un avance que te haya dicho lindo

-hmp- ¿porque se lo había contado?

- y ¿porque lo seguías?

-pues...- lo piensa- no tiene importancia,"-Sasuke pareces una chica!"- enserio no importa.

-Bueno, conquistar una chica ya sabes hacerlo no? Ahora tenemos que conquistar un chico rubio de ojos azules adorable. Hay que buscar un plan juntos

-Lo dices sólo por mí o...

- Bueno, quizá también quiero ser familia de Naru por otro enlace- sonrie inocentemente- lo que vamos a hacer es...

Itachi comenzó a explicarle el plan mientras en otra parte de Konoha cierto rubio suspiraba al recordar los sucesos de la tarde.

S&N forever

Waa! Alfin termino el capítulo, soy un fraude! U.U bueno, ahora voy al ataque con "helado de vainilla" debo terminarlo para sentirme más tranquila y mañana tengo exámenes T_T

En fin, el próximo capítulo se llamará "¿cambiamos?"

adelanto:

" El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Cambiar las parejas?-preguntó al fin

El Uchiha era muy directo para que el chico entendiera, pero el Uzumaki era un experto en malinterpretar las cosas.

-Bueno... quizá

-En serio?"

Review?


	10. Chapter 6: ¿Cambiamos?

Bueno, aquí yo reportandome, sufro de problemas de inspiración! Bueno, ya, al fic...

Notas:

-SasuNaru-habla alguien

-_sasunaru_ piensa alguien

"sasunaru" recuerdan algo

Disclaimer, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto dono

Advertencia: Ooc, AU, Yaoi

**Aunque la gente hable**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Cambiamos?**

_- Bueno, quizá también quiero ser familia de Naru por otro enlace- sonrie inocentemente- lo que vamos a hacer es..._

_Itachi comenzó a explicarle el plan mientras en otra parte de Konoha cierto rubio suspiraba al recordar los sucesos de la tarde._

A veces Sasuke no entendía porque la gente aseguraba que su hermano era un genio

- Mira que sus planes infantiles- se dijo molesto- ¿funcionara? No! Es un plan tan tonto.

- Sasuke teme!- escuchó el grito del rubio al entrar en el aula- hola!

- Eh, hola dobe- silencio- _Ahora es cuando... _Oye Naru, quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Te conseguiré ramen.

El rubio se quedó mudo de la conmoción, miró a Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos y con evidente expresión de miedo en los ojos.

- Oe dobe! Di algo

- Sasuke! Me estas invitando a comer, ramen, en tu casa y... ¡Me dijiste Naru!

- Tu me dijiste "Sasu-chan" ayer- susurró el otro sonrojándose y viendo a otro lado.

-Oh! Bueno, entonces em...

- Si quieres puedes venir luego de la escuela, pero si quieres ir a tu casa antes- fue diciendo Sasuke mientras se alejaba y se iba a sentar en su sitio sin darse cuenta de que su invitación se convirtió en una orden.

Naruto se quedó allí desconcertado y con un sonrojo que ni él comprendía.

"-Si quieres conquistar a alguien lo primero que debes hacer es tratarlo amablemente- había dicho Itachi

- Lo he intentado- respondió Sasuke recordando el incidente de "estreñido"

- Pero seguramente no lo has hecho bien! Con esa cara que tienes, seguro pensó que estabas estreñido

-Tsh! No me jodas Itachi! claro que no- gruñó rogando por que el calor en sus mejillas no fuera un sonrojo

-Hmp! Mira, ser amable no es solamente preguntarle como está y sonreír todo el tiempo, solo un idiota pensaría eso- continuó Itachi como si nada- Lo que debes hacer es fijarte que está bien de la forma más natural posible, puedes invitarlo a comer, ayudarlo en clase, no insultarlo, es más! ponle un nickname, averigua que le gusta y consíguelo para él sin que parezca sospechoso. Entiendes?

-Eso creo...

- Y sonríe normal, no como estreñido"

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado, seguro las ideas de su aniki no darían resultado, ese era un plan realmente tonto; a las chicas sólo tenía que hablarles y sonreír de lado para enamorarlas, con una simple rosa caían a sus pies. ¡Por qué con el dobe no podía ser igual!. Lo que Sasuke no notaba era que el plan era el mismo pero con otro género.

-_Seguro no funciona!_

_-_Sasuke teme! No iré casa, seguro Dei-ni no me deja salir. Mejor pido perdón y no permiso- era su imaginación o Naruto estaba mas lindo

- Si te regañan entonces creo que no deberías ir. No te caiga una buena por mi culpa

-Que lindo eres Sasu-chan! Pero iré!- y se alejó dejando a un Sasuke sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-_Por qué no lo dijo en tono de burla! porque!-_ pensaba su atormentada cabeza sin imaginar que el plan no iba por tan mal rumbo...

0oºO S&N Oºo0

Él era, sin duda, un persona muy alegre; una de sus características más distintivas era su enorme sonrisa. Desde que había entrado al colegio se había sentido más alegre que de costumbre, ya no estaba en esa escuela de locos donde todos lo veían con desprecio, ahora sus compañeros eran mucho más ambles con él, ¡hasta parecía que les agradaba!

-_Tengo compañeros amables, tengo novia y tengo a Sasuke- _se detuvo en seco- ¿_por que lo puse hasta el final? ¿y por que no mencioné el nombre de Sakura-chan y el de él si?_

Si Naruto no fuera el chico más despistado del mundo, le hubiera ahorrado muchas molestias a Sasuke y a sí mismo. Pero ese no era el caso, así que cuando uno de sus compañeros -uno que se las ingeniaba para meter a su mascota en la escuela y el aula- se acercó a preguntarle si había hecho la tarea de sociales, se le olvidó por completo el asunto y se dedicó a asuntos más triviales.

A decir verdad, esa no era la primera vez que pasaba:

*Cuando entró por primera vez a su clase y vio al Uchiha revolverse el cabello nerviosamente, su primera impresión fue de que era -en definitiva- un chico muy guapo; lo cual olvidó al darse cuenta de su mal caracter. Nunca se dio cuenta de que el resto del día se estuvo portando super amable con el pelinegro sin razón aparente.

*Cuando se besaron por accidente se había quedado en shock y nunca entendió porque se quedó paralizado sin saber como reaccionar, ni porque su cuerpo le rogaba que se quedara allí para siempre. Pero lo olvidó todo cuando Sasuke le dijo que parecía chica.

*Nunca se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente molesto que estaba con Sasuke por coquetear con Ino, porque estaba muy ocupado estando molesto con el mismo Sasuke por robarle la atención de Sakura.

* Se preguntó durante mucho tiempo el por qué quería que Sasuke estuviera en su cita con Sakura, ya que no le convencía mucho la excusa de que lo necesitaba para que ella accediera. Pero lo olvidó cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no había comprado ramen y su reserva estaba agotada.

* El día de la cita se había vestido muy bien para "no dejarse eclipsar por Sasuke", y cuando lo vio en su auto -Su hermano no lo dejaba conducir a pesar de que tenía su propio coche- se dijo que el maldito se veía jodidamente bien, se había acercado hasta la ventanilla del chico y se lo quedó mirando más atentamente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía; más tarde no pudo resistirse en tocar la piel que se le antojaba suave- y lo era- pero lo olvidó cuando casi chocan y el teme le dijo dobe a gritos; después le rogo para que se subiera a la montaña rusa, la emoción del juego le impidió darse cuenta de que le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Ino y notó menos el hecho de que Sakura estaba mas que interesada en el. Más tarde cuando las chicas solicitaron entrar en la montaña se había ruborizado al voltear a ver a un distraído Sasuke e imaginando como sería subirse con él, incluso se lo había dicho:

"- Ne, Sasuke- había susurrado inconscientemente- deberíamos probar un día los dos allí, ¿no crees?"

pero el teme no le puso atención, y cuando estaba por repetírselo lo habían arrastrado para subirse el el dichoso compartimiento. Incluso cuando Sakura había comenzado a besarlo no pudo evitar recordar que su primer beso fue por accidente y con Sasuke. Pero olvidó todo eso cuando vio al dichoso pelinegro besándose con la rubia y a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

Bueno, el punto era que siempre que comenzaba a pensar de más en Sasuke algo le hacía olvidarlo y él ni cuenta se daba. Deidara había insinuado más de una vez que era autista pero su distracción era un grado menor que los afectados por dicha enfermedad. Aún así no podía olvidar ni negar que se la pasaba bastante bien con el Uchiha y que se había convertido en un amigo muy querido en poco tiempo; aunque quizá notaría pronto que había algo extraño. Pero él era Uzumaki Naruto y él no reconocería un problema aunque lo tuviera enfrente y apestara a popo.

Oº0o S&N o0ºO

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que había entrado en la preparatoria y había conocido al condenado rubio que lo traía de cabeza, y ya se le había agotado toda la paciencia. El plan del tonto de su hermano no estaba dando resultados y ya no podía más; para colmo su querida novia había quedado prácticamente olvidada y ella pasaba mucho tiempo con la pelirosa, tanto que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

_El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido_

_-Cambiar las parejas?-preguntó al fin  
El Uchiha era muy directo para que el chico entendiera, pero el Uzumaki era un experto en malinterpretar las cosas.  
-Bueno... quizá  
-En serio?  
-Si ¿por qué no? Supongo que a ellas les gustará, con eso de que les gusta experimentar. Pero ten cuidado, Sakura es algo ruda  
-¿Sakura? Que tiene...- no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta pues el par de chicas iba llegando y...  
- Oigan chicas, ¿no les gustaría cambiar parejas?  
El par solo se rió tontamente y asintieron para después dirigir sus labios a los de sus nuevas parejas dejando a un Sasuke shockeado._

Oº0o S&N o0ºO

Siento que este cap esté tan corto, no tengo justificación. Se me fue la inspiración, pero tengo algunas ideas que espero poder organizar para el siguiente. Y se que he hecho algo medio NaruSasu éste fic pero tiene un proposito; el fic sin embargo es totalmente SasuNaru, pero... ¡luego lo sabrán!

El siguiente capítulo se llamará

"La venganza de Deidara"

_El rubio de la coleta pasó de largo ignorándolo por completo e hiriendo su ego a más no poder, aún sin entender el porque de las reacciones del chico. _

_-Puede ser que el sepa lo de mi tío?- se preguntó horrorizado dispuesto a avisarle a su hermano menor del nuevo problema que tenían frente a ellos._

Hasta la proxima!

Ja ne!

Review?


End file.
